


four weeks

by seirensen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirensen/pseuds/seirensen
Summary: one mistake and four weeks to fix it





	four weeks

**Author's Note:**

> me: never posts fics
> 
> also me: "time to write a multichapter fic"
> 
> i don't expect this to be very long, but i hope people enjoy it. i also hope i actually update it, i'll do my best i swear

Misaki doesn't consider herself a delinquent, despite what feels like the entire world saying otherwise. She speaks like an average human being, she never gets into fights willingly, and she’s nothing if not well-behaved when she attends class. Definitely not the makings of the kinds of delinquents that frequent Hanajo. 

Unfortunately, being well-behaved in class only matters when you actually attend class. Misaki is best known by student and teachers alike as the truant who constantly skips class.

It’s not her fault, though, honestly. She doesn’t skip class because she wants to. Coming from a single-parent household, she feels obligated to help her mother with taking care of the family. She works multiple part time jobs, while using the rest of her free time taking care of her younger sister. With such a busy schedule, sleep is the first thing that is sacrificed. Sleeping in class is just rude, so rather than subject the teacher to that embarrassment, Misaki just... doesn't show up. 

Her grades stay just high enough to avoid serious ire from the faculty. That is, until, a busy month at one of her jobs forces her to sacrifice study as well, just to keep up. That's how she finds herself sitting in the counseling office, across from her homeroom teacher. The only thing separating them is a table with a stack of papers in the middle, each filled with red marks.

“Okusawa-san, these grades are unacceptable.” Her homeroom teacher, whose name she never bothered to learn, states calmly. Even a stooge could notice the fury boiling underneath, though.

Misaki stays quiet, looking down at the papers with a blank expression, as the teacher continues. “We’ve been somewhat lenient on your truancy, because of your family situation…” _And the fact that you have bigger fish to fry here_ , Misaki thinks. “But there’s no way we can ignore such poor scores. You understand that if you continue on this path, we’ll have no choice but to expel you.”

That threat is enough to get Misaki to react. Her head shoots up. “Please, don't—”

“I don't want to expel you, Okusawa-san. So I’m giving you one last chance. This semester's final exams will be next month. You have until then to raise these grades to at least 80 points.” She slides the papers towards Misaki. 

“And just to make sure you’re actually studying, we’ve assigned you a tutor.”

“...A tutor?” 

“You’ll meet with her every day after school. Miss even one of those days, or fail the tests, and we’ll continue on with the expulsion process.” The teacher stands up. “You start next Monday. Good luck, Okusawa-san.”

And with that, the teacher leaves Misaki alone with her failure.

 

* * *

 

“And you didn’t say _anything_?!”

Misaki stuffs one hand into her hoodie pocket as she takes a long drag from her cigarette. Smoking is a bad habit, but she justifies it by only smoking when extreme stress plagues her. Like right now.

She exhales a puff of smoke into the air. “How could I? They’re holding expulsion over my head. Causing a scene wouldn’t help.”

“Yeah, that's playing dirty.” Arisa sighs, leaning over the roof railing slightly. “80 points isn’t too bad, though.”

Misaki smiles wryly. “Easy for you to say, Ichigaya. Not all of us are geniuses who don't even have to go to school to end up top of the class.” She turns, leaning back on the railing. “On that note, what are you doing here anyway?”

“What, am I not allowed to come to school just because I'm a genius?”

“You haven't wanted to until recently.” She glances over slightly, with a subtle grin. “Let me guess: Toyama?”

“What?! No way!! I just, I mean, I don't care about Kasumi, She just happened to drag me out and–”

That gets a genuine laugh out of Misaki. Despite how aloof or proper Arisa Ichigaya tries to be, her facade breaks down with just one mention of something she cares about. It’s endearing, to be honest.

“I-In any case!” Arisa coughs into her hand to try to compose herself and change the topic. “Who is this tutor of yours?”

Misaki shrugs. “I meet her on Monday.” She leans further back on the rail, taking care not to go too far back; she doesn't want to fall off the roof. “This is really screwing me over…”

The two spend a moment of silence together, before Misaki speaks out again.

“...Hey, Ichigaya. How bad is my reputation, again?”

“Huh? I don’t know, you’re not scary or anything like that. Doubt _anyone_ counts as scary nowadays, what with Hikawa setting all those rules, but you definitely wouldn't be near the top. Hell, you’d probably be at the very bo… ttom...”

Arisa pauses. Her eyes go wide.

“H-Hey, hold on, you’re not thinking of trying to _intimidate_ the tutor, are you?!” Misaki doesn't answer. “Oi, Okusawa! There's no way that’ll go any way but badly!”

“I can’t cut hours.”

“Yeah, but threatening your tutor?! If she goes to the teachers, you’re done for!”

“Look, I’m not going to threaten her. Just spook her enough so that she wants to spend the least amount of time possible with me.”

Arisa covers her face with a hand. “God, they’ve really got you desperate if you’re going this far…”

Misaki flicks the last of her cigarette and watches it fall down to the ground below. “Yup.”

“...Fine. I’ll see if someone can get some rumors circulating about how big and scary you are. Don't expect much, though, it’s already Thursday.”

“Thanks, Ichigaya.”

“Yeah, yeah, you owe me.”

 

* * *

 

Monday comes too soon. Misaki attends her classes, but it's hard to concentrate when everyone in the class is so tense. Looks like whatever rumors Arisa spread worked. She doesn’t act too delinquent-like, to avoid unwanted attention from the teachers, but she gives a few curious girls a glare here and there.

Finally, after school arrives. Misaki stands at the doorway to the library. She takes a deep breath. It’s fine. The plan is easy. Just seem intimidating enough that the suggestion of maybe possibly ignoring their meetings altogether looks really enticing to the tutor. A few mean words here and there, a lack of respect to anything that moves, and all those stereotypical hoodlum things. Easy. 

_There’s no way I can fuck this up_ , Misaki thinks. 

She takes one more deep breath before opening the door.

The library is, to put it as kindly as possible, a ghost town. No one really hung out at Hanajo after school, unless they really had to. Why would they, when delinquents held their daily fights amongst each other on campus? Sometimes, girls from the rival school, Haneoka, would show up to duke it out for superiority. And that was the most dangerous time to hang around, as low-ranking Haneoka thugs couldn’t care less about who was a fighter and who wasn't. At least Hanajo’s top dog was strict on involving regular students.

Misaki spots the one student in the library (wow, even the librarian is out), seated near the far end of the reading area, and nods. Locked on. She shakes herself off and adopts the most threatening stance she can think of. Which is just a slouch and a long, wide gait. It looks ridiculous, but at least no one else can see her like this. 

She stomps up to the blue-haired girl, and in the deepest voice she can muster, growls. “Oi, the hell d’ya—”

“—aaaah…?”

The girl turns around and Misaki is suddenly making eye contact with the brightest purple eyes she’s ever seen. She looks startled as she turns, but when she registers the person standing in front of her, her eyes light up, like seeing an old friend. 

“Okusawa-san!”

Misaki stares, mouth slightly agape.

“...Okusawa-san?”

...Right. “Yes! Uh! That’s me. Misaki. Okusawa.”

The girl smiles. “Um, I didn't get to introduce myself… I’m Kanon Matsubara.” She stands and bows with a sort of energy and reverence that Misaki has only seen in her younger siblings.

“Nice to... yeah.”

“...Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! Um, yes! Well, I just…” She looks away, rubbing at the back of her neck, trying to calm herself down (why is she so off-kilter?!). “I’m, uh, I just. Nervous around new people, I guess? Yeah. Yeah...” That has to be it, right?

Apparently not, because Kanon’s smile falls and Misaki immediately regrets even learning how to speak. Did she say something wrong? 

“... I see…” 

The two stand in silence, trying to look anywhere but at each other. 

“Ah!!” Kanon’s face goes red, and she waves her hands frantically. “Right! Um, tutoring! That's what we're here for, um! So! We’re supposed to meet every day, and go over your lessons! I’m, um, not sure I can do much, but I’ll help all I can! We can meet here, or somewhere else, whatever works for you!”

Tutoring?

...Ah, shit. Right, her original plan. Well, that’s backfired. But Kanon seems extremely nervous around Misaki anyway. She's not sure if she's happy about this or not, honestly. She could use that nervousness against her but it feels disingenuous at this point, and she’s not entirely sure where she stands with Kanon.

Misaki lets out a deep sigh. “Look. I can't meet with you every day. I usually do part-time work after school, and I can’t afford to miss shifts.” Literally. “I’ll do whatever you want, just—”

“That’s alright.” 

Misaki has to do a double take.

“Um... well, if it makes things easier, we can meet during lunch break. It's less time to study but, as long as your grades go up when we meet isn't important… right?” 

Misaki is dumbfounded. Is it really this easy?

It’s the best case scenario, but the way Kanon’s gaze fell during all of this makes her hesitate. “But the teacher said—”

“I'll... I'll tell her you're meeting me outside school!” And Misaki thought she was supposed to be the delinquent here… ”And we _can_ meet, if you have time, but…”

Misaki could continue the argument, but there’s a certain underlying power behind Kanon’s words that make it seem that it won’t be a quick discussion. Her next shift starts soon as well.

“...Alright, that sounds like a decent plan.” Misaki sighs, a tired smile on her face. “Thank you, for being so understanding. I’ve gotta get out of here, but I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch?” 

Kanon nods. Misaki gives her a wave and heads out, completely missing the blush creeping over Kanon’s face.


End file.
